


Beneficial Pleasure

by SpoDiddly



Series: Spirk MPreg stories [5]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg, Not Canon Compliant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Shameless Smut, thank goodness Star Trek allows for weird anatomy stuff to happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:40:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoDiddly/pseuds/SpoDiddly
Summary: Spock knows that his Vulcan sensibilities would speak against his thoughts and feeling about Kirk's alluring and sensual body, but for this one instance he finds that he couldn't really care less...





	Beneficial Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> I've written this fic in the span of a couple of hours in response to a favorite fic of mine being deleted and not having saved it before it happened. 
> 
> I went through this entire fic in one run to check for grammar and spelling errors. Sorry if there's any still there.

Spock knew that he was never considered a true Vulcan, even by some of those closest to him. Him being half-Vulcan and taking in a Human mate has certainly strengthened that notion. Spock himself dismissed that very notion and claimed himself Vulcan for the most part, but if there was anything that he could agree with his dissenters, it is that his...interests have certainly taken a turn for the peculiar.

Especially considering the fact his mate was Captain James T. Kirk, his captain, his T'Hy'la, and as of late the 'mother' of his unborn child.

Ever since the incident on Diligatem III that lead to Kirk becoming pregnant with Spock's child, Kirk had become infinitely more...appealing to the senses. His scent has become waft with pheromones that signaled that Kirk is Spock's and Spock's alone. The sounds of Kirk's increasingly heaving breaths and quiet moans as he moved his now-gravid body across the Enterprise have given Spock arousal stronger than any alien aphrodisiac. The taste and feel of his skin was sweeter and softer the longer the pregnancy went, giving Spock thoughts of endless pleasure to wishing to explore Kirk's ever-changing body. And the sight...the sight was certainly the most pleasant and remarkable.

Kirk's ever-increasing softness gave way to an ethereal glow that Spock had thought improbable, with his gravid belly often shown in full display and always round and firm to the touch. Kirk's hips have widened considerably to make room for the child and his posterior had become plump with fat to at least double its original size in order to cushion both the child and its carrier with the most logical protection that the pregnant body had to offer. That plumped fat had also increased the size of the fat near Kirk's chest muscles, giving him sizable breasts that would later fill with life-giving milk that would nourish their child on its first hour of life.

All in all, Spock thought of Kirk in his current state to be the most beautiful and sexually appealing creature in the known universe. Such illogical thinking from a scientific mind should have made Spock feel more ashamed, but logic dictates that he cannot deny such thoughts. If he were to adequately function he would have to have some form of release.

Namely release of a sexual nature.

But in order for that to become a reality, Spock would have to convince Kirk of the idea of sexual congress while in vitro was beneficial for the both of them.

"But Spock", Kirk whined. "You seriously aren't thinking of sex while I'm pregnant, right?"

"To put it simply, I am", Spock answered, hand held behind his back to restrain himself from grabbing Kirk.

Kirk then stood, gesturing towards himself with an incredulous look. "Spock, have you looked at me lately?" Holding his hands on his belly "I look like I'm stuffed with a beach ball and feeling more and more bloated by the minute." Moving the hands up towards his newfound breasts and squeezing them "and these manboobs are starting to look like actual boobs, all large and squishy." Then turning around, squeezing and rubbing his buttocks "and I know that this right here has grown at least three times its size. I can barely find any pants that fit me these days, even with the replicator parameters increased".

Spock, now definitely more aroused from the impromptu sensual display, came up behind Kirk and wrapped his arms around him. "Jim...I assure you, my faculties are functioning quite perfectly. Your body was always aesthetically pleasing in my presence, but your pregnancy has made it even more so." Continuously rubbing Kirk's belly, he added "I do hypothesize that copulating with one's pregnant mate ensures the connection between the parties to be stronger and more pleasurable for the health of the future 'mother'."

Kirk then gave a playful smirk, now feeling Spock's erect phallus directly between his buttocks. "Alright, Mister, I'll give into this little proposal of yours. Just give me some time to really get in the mood." 

Spock's less Vulcan sensibilities have let him feel an inner sense of victory. Despite the added caveat of having to wait before he took and claimed Kirk like those of ancient Vulcan, he was more than looking forward towards their night of amorous pleasure.

 

* * *

 

 

The amount of time that Kirk had requested seemed to have been about three days later, when Kirk's shift had ended about an hour earlier that Spock's. Spock had just arrived at his and the captain's quarters, when he felt a spark in their mental bond filled with arousal coming from his mate. Spock's mind answered with arousal of his own and quickly moved between the opening doors. Finding himself standing in the empty sitting room he then rushed over to the bedroom and was surprised by the sight before him.

Kirk was sitting in the middle of the bed, wrapped in one of Spock's soft and large Vulcan robes. He then looked Spock with loving and seductive eyes and spoke in a low and breathy voice. "Punctual as always, aren't we Mr. Spock?" Tilting his left shoulder down as to let the robe slip off and reveal the skin underneath he then said "I was just about ready to call the bridge to let you know that I was ready for the night. But then again I should never doubt that a Vulcan would ever be forgetful of what they deem to be ‘beneficial’." He then giggled at Spock's quick blush and said "Yes Spock, I know. But I feel that even Vulcans have to indulge in their kinks every once in a while. Just be glad that yours is one that I can't say no to." Then sliding back towards the pillows at the head of the bead Kirk leaned back in an inviting pose and said "Come on Mr. Spock. Show me how you really love my current state."

Spock's mind and heart welled at Kirk's talk of his Vulcan heritage and slowly walked over to the bed, stripping off his uniform shirt. He firstly leaned in close to Kirk and gave him kisses, both on the lips and with his hands in the Vulcan way. As Spock continued to deeply kiss Kirk he climbed onto the bed and raised his hands on to Kirk's shoulders, pushing the robe further on the shoulders. Leaning up for breath Spock then looked at Kirk with hunger. Kirk's cheeks and lips were red with rising passion, with his heaving cleavage bared open for his eyes and his eyes alone. Spock then quickly unzipped and took off his pants and underwear, revealing his large green and painfully erect phallus. He then scooted towards Kirk, rubbing his phallus alongside the soft yet firm curve of his ever-growing belly. Kirk moaned and shivered in pleasure, giving a soft "yes, yes more," to Spock's increasing rubbing speed. Spock then reached for the robe and spread it apart to reveal the heaving breasts, large and soft and ripe.

"Spock, please. I -ah- want you to rub my chest." Kirk whimpered "My chest -AH- it… it’s-"

"With pleasure, Jim," Spock answered. He then reached up and squeezed and rubbed Kirk's breasts with fervor and pinching the pert nipples. Kirk then screamed and moaned in approval, begging for more of Spock's loving touches.

"Spock, I... I think I'm starting to feel something wet in between my legs, but...I haven't come yet." Hearing Kirk's statement Spock stopped his rubbing and looked down in between Kirk's legs. Apparently, the aliens of Diligatem III had not only given Kirk his pregnancy but also a birth canal and lips placed behind his testicles, and it was currently wet and lubricating, eager to reflect Kirk's current arousal.

"Fascinating...," Spock mouthed to himself as his aroused curiosity caused him to move closer to the opening. The scent of the lubricant was overwhelming and alluring as Spock tentatively touched the outer lips with his finger to collect some.

Kirk then let out a high-pitched squeak and breathy moans, the newfound sensitivity clearly being far too stimulating for a first encounter.

"Absolutely fascinating," Spock said, looking at Kirk's reaction with wide and hungry eyes. Looking back at his finger covered in the release he then gave a small lick. The taste of the release was truly delectable, with the taste so sweet and heady. In a flash Spock then lifted Kirk's wide hips in his hand and lined his mouth right up to Kirk's new opening, licking up the lips and tasting all the sweet release gushing out.

Kirk's loud aroused moans and Spock's licks were the only two noises ringing loudly along the walls of their quarters, both men taking in the absolute pleasure of the situation. Kirk writhed and twitched as his ever-increasing climax was approaching.

Face red and panting heavily Kirk said "Please Spock, I'm-AAH- I'm about to --Ah AH--...I can't---"

Sensing Kirk’s thoughts, Spock then reluctantly stopped his licking, having already missing the sweet taste of the opening. He then pressed his lips to Kirk's, both panting heavily during the brief intermission of their passionate lovemaking.

Releasing his lips Spock breathed "Jim, I know that your climax is rapidly approaching. I will not allow it to pass without your favored method of using penetration."

Nearly dizzy with heightened pleasure Kirk purred "Oh Spock...you're wonderful. Now get on your back."

Spock then lied down with his head on the pillows and helped Kirk to lift his legs on both sides of his body. Kirk then lined up his wet and sensitive opened on Spock's phallus and slowly sunk down on top, letting out high-pitch squeaks and heavy moans. After shifting his hips and settling down Kirk then licked his lips and gave Spock a determined look. "Alright… I'm ready."

With reinvigorated energy Spock pumped his hips up and down, matching Kirk's bounces at a steady yet pleasing pace and reveling in pleasure as he grabbed and sunk his fingers into the soft cushioning thickness of Kirk’s posterior. Kirk let out a huge moan and tilted his head back, showcasing his huge breasts and belly shamelessly as they jiggled with every bounce and were lovingly shaped by the contours of the Vulcan robe. Spock looked at this display with such awe and wonder, determining that no fantasies he had meditated upon and thought experiments that he had created could ever match to the ever so luscious and blissful reality. He almost felt like he could pass away during this moment in time and he would have no regrets.

Kirk then brought his head down and increased his bouncing speed, moaning higher and higher as his climax approached. Spock matched his pumps quickly and panted slightly harder at the increased amount of energy. Both of them bounced faster, faster, and faster until...

"AHHHHHHHHHHH," Kirk yelled in absolute ecstasy as both his phallus and opening have ejaculated onto himself and Spock, who then came large amounts of ejaculate shortly afterwards right in to the birth canal.

The two of them then slowed down considerably, panting heavily and sitting in the puddles of sweat and release that they had created. After a few minutes Kirk lifted himself off Spock's phallus, feeling the come oozing out from the opening and shivering with delight. He then laid down next Spock and kissed on the cheek and jawline. "Wow...remind to never doubt you about anything ever again Mr. Spock." Kirk said with a mirthful chuckle. "That certainly was beneficial for the both of us."

Spock, coming down from the heightened pleasure himself, turned to Kirk and said, "I concur, Jim...it certainly was." Truly Spock knew that his ideas and execution would be shameful to any Vulcan, but now with his beautiful and loving T'hy'la in his sights he found that he did not care.

Ignoring the mess on top of them and the bedsheet they held each other, giving each other light kisses along the face and neck before falling in to a deep and harmonious sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this was mostly written for me but if any of you enjoy this I give you my sincerest thanks.
> 
> (oh and the name of the alien planet isn't totally random. I took it from the Latin term for 'Love-Making')


End file.
